Se eu fosse você
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: E se Bella e Edward trocassem de corpo? *péssima em resumos*
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Aqui estou eu na minha segunda tentativa de escrever uma fic de Twilight Eu tive essa idéia ontem a noite, então resolvi escrevê-la. Espero que gostem, e críticas/sugestões são bem vindas. Perdoem os erros de português :p Ps: As partes em negrito, são as falas "sincronizadas" deles.

Definitivamente a minha vida não está sendo nada do que eu esperava que fosse. Quando eu me mudei de Phoenix para cá, eu estava preparada para a pacata e entediante vida no interior. Eu já estava esperando que as chuvas daqui levassem o meu humor junto com elas, enquanto aquele musgo, corroeesse a minha sanidade durante aqueles últimos anos do colegial. Um pouco dramático, de fato, mas era assim que minha vida poderia ter sido, se eu não tivesse encontrado o meu salvador. Edward. Eu nunca achei que eu encontraria o amor da minha vida aqui em Forks, e muito menos que ele seria um vampiro. Minha vida era quase perfeita, só faltava uma coisa para completar. Uma coisa que para Edward era inegociável.

"Edward, esse assunto já foi encerrado!" Eu tentava colocar fim aquela discussão que cada vez se tornava mais frequente.

"Nõo foi não!" Ele disse ríspido. Por sorte estávamos sozinhos na casa dele, os Cullen estavam caçando, do contrário todos já estariam por perto tentando nos acalmar.

"Edward, você foi voto vencido. A sua família escolheu. Isso não lhe diz mais respeito"

"Ah, então não me diz respeito o fato da minha namorada querer se transformar num monstro?" Por mais que ele tentasse se controlar, o seu nervosismo era visível.

"Eu vou ser uma vampira depois da minha formatura, quer você queira ou não" A minha voz se elevou um pouco no fim da sentença, a expressão de Edward era ilegível

"Veremos!" Ele falou num tom intimidador. Se eu não o conhecesse, eu até ficaria assustada.

O silêncio pairou no quarto, sendo possível apenas ouvir as nossas respirações desrreguladas. Eu sei que isso iria forçar a barra, mas eu precisava colocar tudo para fora naquele momento.

**"Você não entende!"** Nós falamos juntos. Ótimo, resolvemos desabafar ao mesmo tempo.

**"Esse é o problema!"** Continuamos em sincronia.

**"Você é uma pessoa absurda!"** Juntos, de novo.

**"Para de falar junto comigo!"** Isso já estava ficando estranho.

**"Cabeça- dura!"**

**"Se eu fosse você..."**

De repente um tremor invadiu a casa, deixando o quarto parcialmente escuro, já que as lâmpadas falharam devido ao tremor. Aquilo estava me assustando. Mas o susto eu tive mesmo quando a claridade voltou. Eu não acreditava no que eu estava vendo.


	2. Tentando entender

**N/A:** Bem aqui está o primeiro capítulo. A intenção era fazer um capítulo engraçado, mas levando em conta a situação vampiro-humana, achei melhor manter as reações "dentro do esperado". Mas eu prometo que os outros serão engraçados :P Resposta das Reviews no final!

Capítulo 1- Tentando Entender

[Bella´s POV]

Aquilo não poderia ser possível. Só podia ser um sonho, ou um pesadelo. Não haveria outra explicação, para eu estar encarando os meus olhos e todo o meu corpo do outro lado do quarto, quer dizer, eu estava um pouco melhorada, mas aquele ainda era o meu corpo. Eu tinha sido clonada ou alguma coisa desse tipo? E cadê o Edward? Eu continuava a encarar o meu reflexo, clone, ou seja lá o que era aquilo na minha frente. Eu estava começando a achar que estava olhando para um espelho, já que os olhos arregalados e o choque estampados no rosto daquele reflexo deveriam ser semelhantes aos meus naquele momento. A minha garganta estava queimando, eu estava atônita, eu deveria entrar em choque a qualquer momento. Por Deus, cadê o Edward?

"Eu só posso estar sonhando!" Minha voz saiu grossa e musicalmente linda. Eu conhecia aquela voz, era a mesma que fazia meu coração parar de bater e logo depois ter quase uma taquicardia. Mas por que aquela voz estava saindo da minha garganta? Como assim?

"Bella?" A minha voz vinda do outro lado do quarto era hesitante.

"Fica longe de mim, seja lá quem você for"

"Bella, sou eu, Edward..."

"Que merda de sonho é esse?" Reclamei irritada

"Bella..." O meu outro eu dizia, enquanto vinha andando devagar em minha direção.

"Se afaste de mim" Eu pude ver tristeza cruzando os meus olhos cor de chocolate, mas eu ainda estava atordoada, sem contar aquela maldita queimação na minha garganta.

Pela primeira vez me ocorreu a brilhante idéia de me olhar no espelho. Sai do quarto de Edward, e fui até o banheiro que também ficava no segundo andar da casa. Eu não pude conter um grito, quando eu me olhei no espelho, e vi o reflexo de Edward. Tínhamos trocado de corpo? Como assim? Isso realmente era possível? Bem eu vivia entre lobisomens e vampiros, olhando por esse lado uma simples troca de corpo não era tão absurda assim. Eu suspirei. E só naquela hora eu percebi que eu não havia respirado desde então. Tive que agradecer por estar num corpo de um vampiro, do contrário já estaria morta. Eu ainda estava encarando aquele rosto, que eu não sei o porque parecia muito mais lindo do que antes, e tentando me habituar a minha não necessária mas confortável respiração, quando eu senti um cheiro doce e inebriante entrar pelas minhas narinas. A queimação na minha garganta tounou-se incontrolável.

"V-você está bem?" Edward estava parado na porta do banheiro.

"Vai embora" Falei um pouco ríspida

"O que eu fiz?" Ele me perguntava sem entender.

"O seu...o meu cheiro. Edward, por favor!" Eu supliquei a ele. Eu não sabia se conseguiria manter o mesmo auto-controle que ele.

Ele ficou hesitante na porta me olhando, era óbvio que ele estava assustado da mesma maneira que eu. Ele continuava me encarando como se tentansse compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas aquela aproximação não estava contribuindo muito para o meu estado. Um rugido saiu do meu peito e Edward se apoiou na parede do corredor, assustado.

[Edward´s POV]

Eu ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo aquilo, mas eu estava atordoado. Eu estava me vendo do outro lado do quarto. Em toda a minha vida, que convenhamos não é curta, eu nunca tinha presenciado nada disso. Troca de corpos? Isso era possível? Ainda mais envolvendo um vampiro e uma humana? Aparentemenre era. Que bom que eu era um vampiro, senão Bella já teria tido um colapso nervoso no meu corpo. As expressões dela, ou minhas, dependendo do ponto de vista, estava me assustando. Eu não sabia que o meu corpo poderia entrar em choque, mas obviamente podia.

"Eu só posso estar sonhando!" Ela finalmente falou. Aquilo era típico dela, achar que tudo não se passava de um sonho, ou um pesadelo.

"Bella?" Falei ainda um pouco receoso, eu não sabia qual seria a próxima ação dela.

"Fica longe de mim, seja lá quem você for" Ela estava com medo de mim? Isso é irônico. Quando eu sou um predador, ela não tem medo. Agora que eu estava mortal em seu corpo ela me temia.

"Bella, sou eu, Edward..." Eu tentei acalmá-la.

"Que merda de sonho é esse?"

"Bella..." Eu caminhava lentamente em sua direção

"Se afaste de mim" O tom cortante que ela usou me desarmou. Eu estava me sentindo...rejeitado? Malditos sentimentos humanos!

Bella saiu do quarto, e eu pude ouvir quando ela abria a porta do banheiro que ficava praticamente ao lado do meu quarto. Eu não iria me aproximar, ela precisava de um tempo, e eu daria isso a ela, mesmo que eu estivesse tão confuso quanto ela. Após ouvir o grito vindo do banheiro, me encaminhei até lá, eu precisava ficar com ela.

"V-você está bem?" perguntei quando chegava na porta do banheiro.

"Vai embora" Bella falou ríspida.

"O que eu fiz?" E não conseguia entender o porque ela parecia me odiar. Por algum acaso ela achava que aquilo era culpa minha?

"O seu...o meu cheiro. Edward, por favor!" Só quando ela falou aquelas palavras, é que eu me dei conta. Ela era o vampiro, e eu era a sua dose de heroína. Ela era o leão, e eu o cordeiro. Será que ela conseguiria se controlar?

Eu continuava parado, olhando-a, quando ouvi um rugido sair da sua garganta. Eu sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Os meus instintos estavam tentando dominá-la. O meu novo corpo buscou apoio na parede do corredor devido ao susto. O que será que aconteceria agora?

[Bella´s POV]

O que eu estava fazendo? Me preparando para atacar o Edward? Para morder o meu corpo? Eu precisava me controlar, mas eu não sabia como. E a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar, era a refeição em potencial. Foi então que, talvez por intervenção divina, eu ouvi algumas vozes.

_"Droga sujei a minha roupa toda, cervo idiota" _(Rosalie)

_"Preciso comprar roupas novas para a caça"_ (Alice)

_"Está quase na hora de ir para o Hospital"_(Carslile)

_"Espero que Edward tenha lembrado de cuidar do meu jardim"_ (Esme)

_"Será que Edward e Bella estão se divertindo?"_(Emmet)

_"O Emmet não tem nada além de sexo na cabeça?"_ (Jasper)

Eu me destraí ouvindo aquela conversa bastante desconexa. Foi aí que eu me dei conta. Não era uma conversa. Eram os pensamentos deles.

"Eles estão chegando" murmurei sem encarar Edward. Ainda estava envergonhada pelo que havia acontecido.

"O que vamos fazer?" ele me perguntou. Pela minha visão periférica podia ver que ele mantinha a mesma posição.

Ótimo, eu estava me saindo uma péssima recém-nascida. Com certeza ele iria usar isso ao seu favor. Droga!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Queria agradecer a todos os reviews e a todos que adicionaram essa história como favorita e/ou no alert ^^ Então vamos lá:

**Iahh:** Que bom que você gostou. Se eu fosse você lia logo esse capítulo hehehee

**Thay_Cris:** Postando, Postando hehehehe

**Tammy_Cullen:** Continuando, que bom que gostou!

**Vamp K:** Valeu, fico feliz que a idéia agradou =D

**N. Ranson** Continuando....

**Milli Black:** Pois é, eu tava pensando em seguir essa linha mesmo da Bella dormir e só quando ela acordar que eles descobrissem, mas aí eu achei meio estranho já que só um estaria dormindo. Então resolvi me basear no Se eu fosse você 2, que eles trocam de corpo logo após discutirem, estando ainda acordados.

Bem, até o próximo capítulo. Beijos!


	3. Encarando os fatos

**N/A:** Aqui está o 2º. Provavelmente só voltarei a postar em março, já que sexta feira agora vou viajar e só volto na outra semana. Se eu conseguir um computador para escrever as fics eu posto antes disso :P

Capítulo 2- Encarando os Fatos

[BPOV]

Eles estavam chegando. Eu podia ouvir os seus pensamentos mais claramente, sem contar os seus passos cada vez mais próximos.

_"Será que a Bella vai dormir lá em casa? Se ela for dormir acho que vou fazer uma festa do pijama"_(Alice)

_"Droga! Já tô chegando em casa e não ouço nenhum gemido? Céus o que eles ficam fazendo? "_(Emmet)

_"Espero que a Bella não durma lá em casa. As emoções do Emmet estão surtindo certos efeitos em mim. Alice que me aguarde."_(Jasper)

Os homens daquela família eram pervertidos. Isso era fato. Por que logo o meu namorado tinha que ser o mais certinho? Tudo bem que o Carslile também aparentava ser certinho, mas ele era o pai, a obrigação dele era essa. Espera. No que eu estou pensando? Numa hora dessas eu tô pensando em... sexo? Os hormônios adolescentes não deveriam permanecer no meu corpo? Jasper estava certo, aqueles pensamentos do Emmet realmente influenciam.

[EPOV]

Eu pude ouvir quando a minha família chegou. A risade descomunhal de Emmet podia ser ouvida de longe. Bella saiu do banheiro, mas ainda mantinha distância de mim. Eu imaginava como era difícil para ela lidar com aquilo. Na sua primeira hora como vampira ela já tinha que enfrentar a sua maior tentação ficando ao lado de uma humana, mas não qualquer humana. A minha, agora sua, 'la cantante'. Eu me odiava por fazê-la passar por isso. Por que eu tinha que ser um monstro? Se eu fosse um simples humano, e tudo aquilo acontecesse, com certeza seria mais fácil. Tudo o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era poder abraçá-la, confortá-la e prometer que tudo iria ficar bem. Mas no momento eu tinha que protegê-la dela mesmo. A única maneira que eu podia fazer isso, era respeitar a nossa distância.

"Crianças, cadê vocês?" Minha mãe nos chamou lá de baixo. Ela devia estar na sala, pois o som não era muito distante.

"Por favor, vistam-se Não quero ver ninguém sem roupa, pelo menos não o Edward" Como o meu irmão era idiota. Eu não sabia como a Rosalie conseguia aturá-lo. Ela podia ser antipática, mas devia ser canonizada por ser casada com ele. Um riso quase escapou dos meus lábios quando eu o ouvi gritando. Rosalie devia ter lhe dado um tapa. Bem feito!

[BPOV]

O Emmet era retardado. Não conseguia achar outra palavra que o descrevesse melhor. Como ele podia falar aquilo? Ainda mais perto da Rosalie? Se ela já me odiava antes, imagina agora. Ela iria me matar. Fato. Mas se ela fizesse isso, quem morreria? Eu ou o Edward? Bem, aquele era o meu corpo, mas era ele que estava ali dentro. Então quem seria? Eu? Ele? Os dois?

"Vocês estão bem?" Ouvi a voz de Carslile , e só então percebi que ele estava nos observando.

"Não." Eu não queria dar maiores detalhes agora. Na verdade eu nem sabia o que falar, ou como falar. Um segundo depois, eu senti uma seneridade invadir o meu corpo. Nem precisei olhar para saber que Jasper estava ali. Eu podia sentir o seu cheiro, ouvir os seus pensamentos, ouvir seus passos. Era incrível o que os meus novos sentidos podiam captar quando eu estava alerta. Pude perceber Edward relaxando em minha frente.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Esme, juntando-se a eles.

"Será que podemos ir para a sala de jantar?" Edward pediu a Carslile. E logo depois voltou a me encarar.

_"Por um acaso vocês não fizeram...er...hum..."_

Neguei, antes de Carslile completar o seu pensamento.

_"É algo grave? Você por um acaso não tentou atáca-la? É outro vampiro?"_

Novamente balancei minha cabeça em negação. Finalmente eu estava participando em uma daquelas conversas mentais entre Carslile e Edward. Era interessante.

Seguimos até a sala de jantar onde todos já estavam acomodados nos esperando. O clima não estava tenso, obra de Jasper, suponho. Edward permanecia de pé, fiquei razoavelmente perto dele, mas mesmo assim ainda distante. Carlslile sentou-se em uma das cabeceiras da mesa e ficou nos olhando, esperando que um dos dois se pronunciasse.

_"O casal chiclete desgrudado? Isso é estranho"_ Se Rosalie já havia notado algo de estranho, o que pensariam os outros.

_"Edward, o que você aprontou?"_ Alice peruntou em seus pensamentos. Quando me virei para olhá-la, o seu olhar estava me fulminando. Coitado do meu namorado.

_"Meu Deus, será que a Bella está grávida?"_ Quem mais pensaria isso, senão o irmão-usro?

"Alguém fala logo alguma coisa antes que eu pire aqui" Reclamou Alice.

"Algo estranho aconteceu..." Edward começou a falar. "Nós estávamos discutindo, quando houve um tremor e..."

"E?" Perguntou Esme "Bella continue, já estou ficando nervosa." Esme disse aflita olhando para Edward.

"Nós trocamos de corpos" falei subitamente.

[EPOV]

Agora eu estava encarando cinco vampiros em estado de choque. Agora estava mais que comprovado, vampiros podem sim ficar em choque.

"V-Vocês tem certeza?" Carslile foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

"Sem dúvidas" Bella respondeu.

"Isso é possível?" Esme perguntou para seu marido.

"Aparentemente..." Carslile respondeu, com um olhar vago, devia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Que falta fazia o meu poder.

"Como eu não vi isso?" Alice perguntava fazendo biquinho.

"Foi uma coisa inesperada. Não sei nem definir o quê poderia ter causado aquilo. Não teria como você ver uma coisa dessas." Disse tentando reconfortá-la.

"Ótimo! Lobisomens, forças ocultas do universo. Qual é o próximo da lista a bloquear meus poderes? Gnomos?"

"Claro que não Alice, senão você não veria o seu futuro."

"Rose, cale a boca do seu marido, caso você não queira virar viúva." avisou Alice.

[BPOV]

Nota mental: Nunca irritar a Alice. Nunca chamá-la de Gnomos ou afins. E nunca subestimar seus poderes. Os pensamentos dela estavam me assustando. Eu estava até ficando com pena do Emmet. A tortura chinesa era um ato de compaixão comparado aqueles pensamentos.

"O que vai ser feito agora?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Acho melhor ficarmos juntos e esperar pelo que vai ocorrer. É o mais seguro." Jasper respondeu. Eu tentei ignorar o seu olhar, quando ele disse a última frase me encarando.

"Mas e Charlie? Ele não vai deixar que eu more aqui enquanto isso " Lembrei a todos. Meu pai já não se agradava muito quando eu passava uma noite aqui, imagine ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado.

"Bella tem razão. Além do mais, não seria prudente deixar Bella e Edward na mesma casa, por enquanto" ponderou Carslile

"Eu posso me controlar." Dor e raiva sairam misturadas na minha voz. Acho que eu estava falando aquilo mas para me convencer, do que para convencer eles. As lembranças do meu quase ataque, invadiram a minha cabeça. Se eles não tivessem chegado, será que eu teria me controlado?

"Eu sei. Mas vamos deixar você se habituar. Não queremos que ninguém se machuque" Eu assenti com a cabeça e Carslile continuou. "Então, Edward você vai para a casa da Bella, enquanto ela permanece aqui conosco."

"Certo." Edward concordou.

"Alice poderá levá-lo até lá, enquanto Emmet cuidará da alimentação da Bella." O que o Carslile queria dizer com alimentação? Oh, não! Tinha esquecido disso. Vou ter que...caçar? E logo com o Emmett?

"Será que não podia ser o contrário? O Emmet me levar, e a Alice ir caçar com a Bella?" Edward sugeriu. Acho que ele temia aquilo tanto quanto eu.

"Charlie confia na Alice, é melhor que ela te leve, para não levantar suspeitas" Por que Carslile tinha argumentos tão irrefutáveis? Só por que ele era o pai e tinha quase 400 anos. Grande coisa!

Senti uma mão por cima dos meus ombros, me abraçando. Emmett.

"Vamos, maninha! Os leões nos esperam"

Lancei um olhar desesperado para Edward, que deu um meio sorriso tentando me confortar. Meus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso.

"Te amo" Ele sussurrou antes de ser puxado por Alice em direção a porta.

"Também" Respondi um pouco mais auto, para que seus ouvidos humanos pudessem escutar.

"Vocês me dão náuseas." Emmet falou revirando os olhos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Amei todos os reviews postados. Um beijão pra todo mundo que deixou rewiew, adicionou como favorita ou simplismente leu...Continuem assim e façam uma escritora feliz.

**Thay_Cris:** Obrigada, espero que goste desse tb. Bjos

**Helena D. Cullen** Acho que eu respondi nesse capítulo. É eu queria irritar a Alice. Como o que aconteceu foi uma coisa realmente inesperada achei melhor deixá-la "cega" diante disso. Sem contar, que é divertido vê-la irritada.

**Mili Black:** Eu sei que ela não é aquela super vamps de BD. Mas aqueles eram os pensamentos dela, sobre o que o Edward estaria achando da reação dela.

**-Crazy** Depois desse capítulo, acho que só em março =´[

**Vondy** Continuando...

**CreapyEyes** Muito obrigada!

**Patty_Carvalho:**Valeu, bjo!

**Hinata_Weasley** Mais um capítulo. Valeu, bjoo!

**VIck_Moreira_Cullen** Pois é, a Mãe Alicinha tá meio fraca nessa história, prevendo nada. Pelo menos a Mãe VItorinha tá melhor, prevendo algumas coisas e me dando idéia para outras hauahuaahua Bj.

**Scarlett Cosmos Cullen** Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada.

Bom carnaval, até o próximo capítulo!Bjos! Fui!


	4. Experimentando o outro lado

**N/A: **Por favor, não me matem. Eu sei que eu demorei, muito mais que o previsto. Mas é que eu estava hyper ocupada com Just Good Friends? E acabei relaxando com essa fic aqui. Esse capítulo é bem curtinho, mas é melhor que nada, né? Espero que gostem. E eu prometo não demorar tanto assim denovo para atualizar. Esse capítulo não é lá grandes coisas, mas foi o meio que eu achei de voltar a escrever a fanfic. So, até o próximo capítulo. Bjos!

**Capítulo 3- Experimentando o outro lado**

**[EPOV]**

Alice estava me levando para a casa da Bella. Aquele dia havia sido uma loucura, e o fim parecia estar longe de chegar. Como eu encararia Charlie? Será que ele notaria a diferença? Eu sabia como Bella se comportava, mas e se eu cometesse algum deslize? Será que ele acreditaria se eu dissesse a verdade? Provavelmente ele pensaria que a filha estava louca. Se bem que ele não estaria tão longe da verdade, afinal quem acharia normal conviver com vampiros, e ainda namorar um deles?

"Calma Edward! Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim." Alice me confortava. Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava na Alice, ela sabia exatamente o que dizer na hora que você mais precisava.

"Ainda não acredito que concordei em deixar o Emmett levá-la para caçar." suspirei. Não é que eu não confiasse no meu irmã eu tinha receio do tempo que ele passaria com a Bella. Não é ciúmes. É só que depois de décadas lendo aquela mente, eu já podia imaginar o que ela iria passar ao lado dele.E ainda tinha o fator, que Bella era inexperiente.

"Relaxa, ela está bem."Alice desviou os olhos da estrada, e olhou para mim, sorrindo" O Emmett sabe cuidar dela."

"Ela não sabe se controlar, Alice. Ela é praticamente uma recém-nascida, só que num corpo experiente. E você sabe como às vezes o Emmett pode ser desatento" Eu sabia muito bem como o meu irmão se comportava numa caçada. Ele era do tipo que gostava de

'brincar com a comida', ou de disputar com um de nós. E era isso que me preocupava. Ele poderia ficar absorto na caça e esquecer da Bella, ou poderia provocá-la, levando os seus intintos a dominarem de tal forma, que seria quase impossível controlá-la.

"Ok, assim que eu te deixar em casa, eu vou atrás deles."Alice se prontificou. Eu acho que ela deveria ter pensado o mesmo que eu.

"É por isso que você é a minha irmã preferida."Falei piscando para ela, que abriu um sorriso presunçoso.

"Eu sempre soube"

"Mas não fala nada pra Rose."Avisei, e nós dois rimos.

Alice estacionou em frente à casa de Charlie. Bom, pelo menos o carro dele ainda não estava ali. Isso me daria algum tempo para pensar em como eu iria agir nas próximas horas.

"Quanto tempo até ele chegar?" perguntei. Alice se concentrou, e logo a sua visão ficou desfocada.

"Cerca de uma hora." ela respondeu, depois de sair do seu 'transe'.

"_Meu Deus, o que eu vou cozinhar para o Charlie?_" falei em meus pensamentos. Eu havia me esquecido dessa parte. Cozinhar não era assim tão difícil, mas cozinhar para o Charlie é que seria complicado. ele sabia o jeito de Bella cozinhar. E ele tinha suas preferências. O jeito era perguntar para a Alice.

"Simples, o que a Bella sabe cozinhar?" ela me perguntou. Claro, que ela já havia previsto a minha pergunta. Eu odiava ser o único sem poderes ali.

"Macarrão, bife...eu não sei muito bem." tentei me esforçar para lembrar tudo o que eu já tinha assistido Bella cozinhar. Mas as minhas memórias estavam um pouco confusas em certos aspectos. Acho que os meus anos de experiência, eram muita informação para o corpo de Bella. Por isso, talvez alguns detalhes estavam sendo eliminados da minha memória.

"Sei lá, inventa uma desculpa. Diz que não está se sentindo bem para cozinhar, provavelmente ele pedirá uma pizza para vocês comerem." Até que a idéia parecia boa, mas será que iria funcionar?

"Tem certeza que vai funcionar?" Alice mais uma vez usou seus poderes, para poder me responder.

"Sim. Agora anda logo. E por favor, lembre-se: Você é humano, e você é uma garota!"Alice falava, enquanto eu abria a porta do carro.

Olhei para ela e fiz uam careta, depois saí do carro e fui em direção à casa.

**[BPOV]**

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala, esperando por Emmett que estava conversando com Carlisle no escritório. Não sei para quê, eles iam para um lugar particular conversar, se todos na casa ouviriam a conversa deles de qualquer jeito? É claro que a conversa deles era sobre mim. Carlisle insistia para Emmett ter cuidado comigo, enquanto ele só queria saber de ir logo para a diversão. Eu tive que sorrir ao ler os pensamentos dele.

Rosalie e Jasper permaneciam comigo na sala. A primeira me olhava de uma maneira que nem sei descrever. Indiferença, tédio? Os pensamentos dela também não diziam alguma coisa, já que ela estava cantarolando mentalmente alguma música, que eu não consegui descobrir. Já o Jasper estava me olhando de uma forma preocupada, e talvez assustada. Eu sabia que ele estava ali para me vigiar. Ele tinha medo pelo o que eu poderia acabar fazendo. Ele tinha medo que eu me descontrolasse. Eu achava que ele estava exagerando naqueles pensamentos. Quer dizer, o corpo do Edward tinha mais de noventa anos. Não era um corpo de um recém-nascido descontrolado. Tudo bem, que a mente que controla o corpo. Mas eu acho que conseguiria me controlar. O que havia acontecido mais cedo, foi apenas um impulso. Eu estava confusa com tudo aquilo e o meu cheiro, era realmente bom. Só de lembrar eu sentia a minha garganta arder.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Jasper ficando rígido. Acho que eles estava sentindo a minha sede. Ele me olhou atordoado, enquanto emanava a sua calma pela sala. Talvez eu estivesse subestimando o meu instinto vampírico.

Ouvi a porta do escritório de Carlisle se fechando, e segundos depois Emmett já estava ao meu lado.

"Vamos, guria?" Eu assenti com a cabeça. E saímos em direção a floresta.

Nessa hora, eu até podia sentir, o meu coração morto bater no meu peito. Eu estava ansiosa e receosa do que me aguardava naquela floresta. Eu sei que quando eu me tornasse vampira, eu teria que caçar. Mas quando esse dia chegasse, eu estaria com Edward ao meu lado, e nós iríamos correndo pela floresta atrás de algum leão da montanha. Eu nunca imaginei que a minha primeira caça seria no corpo do Edward e ainda ter que dividir esse momento com o Emmett.

Nós saíamos correndo em direção ao coração da floresta. Eu na sabia explicar a sensação que era correr naquela velocidade. Era uma sensação única. Era um misto de liberdade, felicidade, despreocupação, enfim inexplicável. Finalmente paramos. O local estava completament escuro, as copas das árvores impediam que a luz da lua iluminasse a floresta. Mas mesmo assim, eu podia enxergar tudo claramente. Eu estava adorando os meus sentidos de vampiro.

"Sabe isso seria mais engraçado, se você estivesse como humana." Emmett comentou sorrindo. Em sua mente, ele me imaginava,humana, tentando correr atrás de um cervo, e pulando nele, e caindo várias vezes no caminho, é claro.

"Você realmente me odeia." falei sarcástica, depois de analisar os seus pensamentos.

"Admita, seria engraçado." Ele adicionou com um sorriso, enquanto continuava a me imaginar naquela situação.

"Seria trágico!" Ri, me rendendo àquelas imagens e ao Emmett.

"Por falar em trágico, acho que deveríamos aproveitar esse momento e termos uma conversa de irmão para irmã." Meu Deus, eu não acredito que ele iria falar sobre aquilo comigo, mas os seus pensamentos não deixavam dúvidas

"Emmett, não..." Ele levantou a mão, fazendo um gesto para que eu parasse de falar.

"Bellinha, não precisa ficar constrangida. Eu sou o seu cunhado, e dentro em breve seremos irmão, não que eu já não a considere como minha irmãzinha, mas dentro em breve você será de fato" Sorri um pouco emocionada. Era bom saber que Emmett me aceitava integralmente como parte da sua família. Acho que aquilo compensava um pouco a indiferença da Rosalie "Então, você e o Edward, como vai a vida sexual de vocês?" Ele perguntou, e eu tinha certeza que eu estaria corada, se eu estivesse em meu corpo.

"Inexistente."Respondi num suspiro. Eu esperava que ele mudasse aquele assunto rapidamente "Será que a gente pode mudar de assunto?"

"Como assim? Vocês nunca..." Ele me olhava desacreditado. Na cabeça de Emmett ele estava se perguntando se eu e Edward éramos realmente normais, já que nós não fazíamos sexo.

"Não! Ele só vai me dar algo em troca se eu me casar com ele." Falei um pouco ressentida. Ainda me incomodava os termos que Edward tinha estipulado caso eu quisesse ter a minha última experiência humana.

"Bem, mas.." Emmett estava pensando em algo para me dizer, formulando o seu pensamento, mas eu não consegui me concentrar quando eu senti o cheiro de Alice invadir a floresta.

"Emmett Cullen, pode parando por aí!" Ela gritou. Emmett a olhou assustado, e depois um pouco desapontado.

"Alice! Você sempre tem que estragar as coisas?" Eu me perguntava o quê Emmett ia me falar. O que seria tão absurdo para Alice o interromper? Eu tentava buscar a resposta na mente de algum, deles, mas ambos já haviam mudado os focos de seus pensamentos.

"O Edward que te mandou?" perguntei a ela, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"É, ele estava preocupado em deixar você com o Emmett." Dei um sorriso, ao saber que mesmo naquela hora, o amor da minha vida ainda continuava preocupado comigo. "_Ele estava preocupado com o quê o tarado do Emmett poderia te falar enquanto você estivesse sozinha com ele._" Alice adicionou em seus pensamentos

"Ah" Foi tudo o que eu falei.

"Agora, vamos logo ao que interessa." Ela disse, e me puxou mais para dentro da floresta.

Emmett nos seguiu de perto.Nós chegamos perto à uma clareira. Mesmo estando escuro, era possível ver as flores, de várias formas e cores. Era bonita. Mas não tanto quanto a minha clareira.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?" perguntei aos dois vampiros ao meu lado.

"Apenas relaxe. Deixe que os seus instintos te guiarem. Respire fundo." Alice aconselhava. Respirei fundo, e o meu olfato logo captou um cheiro estranho, mas que fazia minha garganta queimar ainda mais.

"O que são?" perguntei. Emmett respirou fundo, e fez uma careta.

"Cervos, não são divertidos, mas para a sua primeira vez está bom."

"Apenas deixe os seus instintos lhe guiarem" Alice me disse mais uma vez, enquanto mentalmente ela se lembrava da caçada que eles tiveram pela manhã. Eu podia ver ela e Jasper se movimentando, ficando em posição de ataque, correndo até o alvo, e

finalmente o atacando. Aparentemente, era fácil.

"Libere o vampirão que existe em você Bella." Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi Emmett falar, antes de sair correndo na direção que aquele cheiro me levava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Respostas às reviews:**

**Mary Maundrell: **Ok, calma, respira eu to continuandooooo!

**Norashy Tammi-chan:**Obrigada. Continue lendo que você descobre ;p

**Nathalia Peverell Cullen:**Demorei um pouco à continuar, mas ta valendo.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**Edward e Charlie só no próximo capítulo. Assim como um pouco mais da caça da Bella.

**Bruna Beck:**Hey , tks!

**Loveblack Cullen:**Nossa, sorte sua então. Hehehehehehehe Valeu pelo elogio ^^

**Mili Black: **Bella vai tomar banho no próximo capítulo, e bem, Edward também precisa trocar de roupas né? /modopervertidatarada:ON

**Katryna Greenleaf: **Huahahuahauahauahu. E eu estava no trabalho a primeira vez que eu li a sua review, e também ri sozinha. Os meus colegas ficaram me olhando torto hehehehe =D

**Vick Moreira Cullen: **Hauhauaahuahau Será que o Ed, também vai virar go-go-boy? Hauhaua euqueroele!

**Marie Ann Cullen: **Juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto assim ^^ É muito bom saber que você está gostando.

**Kooh-chaan:** Valeu, que bom que está gostando. Pois é, demorei um mês a mais :P

**-CrAzY:**Viu, já estamos em abril e você não morreu hauhauahaua

**Hinata Weasley:**Bem, veremos como o Charlie vai reagir, mais isso só no próximo capítulo.


	5. Experimentando o outro lado p2

**N/A: **Mais uma vez, começo a fic me desculpando pelo atraso(dessa aqui foi demais!!!), mas é que eu tenho um péssimo defeito, não consigo terminar uma coisa antes de começar outra. Por isso tenho muitas fics em andamento e tenho que me desdobrar entre elas, mas pelo menos tô conseguindo lidar com as coisas da melhor maneira possível. Esse capítulo é a continuação do outro, foi uma coisa meio para fechar a primeira noite mesmo. Acredito que agora os acontecimentos vão fluir de maneira mais leve e engraçada =D

Antes que alguém pergunte, eu quero deixar bem claro que a classificação da fanfic é T e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de mudá-la para M, então se alguém aqui está esperando por lemons, sinto em desapontá-los. Mas eu não escreverei lemons para essa fic.

Anyways, aproveitem a leitura.

**Capítulo 4- Experimentando o outro lado- Parte dois.**

**[EPOV]**

Assim que entrei na casa, fui direto para o quarto. Eu precisava de alguns minutos para organizar as minhas idéias antes que Charlie chegasse. Fiquei revisando na minha mente as maneiras da Bella. A maneira como ela comia, falava, se sentava, enfim como ela agia. Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que eu ouvi um barulho vindo lá de baixo, da porta da frente. Havia chegado a hora. Agora não tinha mais como correr.

"Bella?" Charlie chamou ao pé da escada. Me levantei da cama e sai do quarto.

"Oi pai." Respondi, ainda andando pelo corredor.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou quando finalmente apareci no seu campo de visão.

"Sim, e o senhor?" Falei um pouco nervoso. Será que daria para ele notar a diferença?

"Também" Ele respondeu e foi caminhando em direção à cozinha. Agora era a hora de ver se Alice realmente havia acertado sua previsão.

"Pai, se importaria de pedir uma pizza? Eu acabei me distraindo e esquecendo do jantar." Falei com um ar inocente, que eu esperava que o convencesse.

"Ok" Charlie pareceu não se importar com o fato.

Ele ligou para a pizzaria, e cerca de trinta minutos depois já estávamos sentados a mesa, comento uma saborosa pizza aos quatro queijos.

Era tão estranho achar aquele tipo de alimento apetitoso. Geralmente, o cheiro me causava uma certa repulsa. Não que fosse ruim, mas só de pensar em comer...Eca! Mas no meu atual corpo, o efeito era praticamente o oposto. Já podia sentir minha boca salivando a espera do primeiro pedaço.

"Cadê o Edward? É um milagre ele não estar aqui." Ele comentou um pouco sarcástico. Pela primeira vez fiquei aliviado de não poder ouvir os pensamentos dele. Geralmente, nunca eram bons quando se tratava de mim.

"Ele não vem hoje." Respondi.

"Vocês brigaram?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Não! É que...Ele teve que ir buscar os irmãos dele lá em Port Angeles."- Falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. Nota mental: Pedir para Rosalie e Emmett fazerem uma aparição pública.

"Os que estão na faculdade?" Ele falou, mas afirmando do que exatamente perguntando.

"É"

"Que estranhho, não tá nem em época de férias." Ops, é eu deveria ter pensado nessa. Rápido, Edward, pensa rápido.

"É, mas sabe como é né...Os estudantes sempre arranjam um jeito de escapar"- Charlie arqueou uma sobrancelha pelo o que eu falei, eu havia me esquecido que os pais nunca gostam de saber que os seus filhos sabem dar uma escapada. Não importa em que sentido.

"Por falar em escapar, já decidiu sobre a faculdade?" Faculdade, outro tópico que vinha sendo discutido inúmeras vezes nos últimos dias. Por que Bella tinha que ser tão teimosa? Ela queria abrir mão de tudo, e virar uma vampira. Mas não aceitava minha ajuda para pagar a faculdade?

"Provavelmente a do Alaska. A grana não dá para Dartmouth. O Edward quer me ajudar, mas eu sou teimosa e orgulhosa demais para aceitar." A última frase, era para ter saído mais um resmungo para mim mesmo, mas pela expressão de Charlie, ele havia ouvido claramente.

"Você tá estranha hoje" Ele comentou com o cenho franzido.

"Deve ser o cansaço." Tentei não olhar para ele enquanto dava a minha desculpa. Corar agora não me ajudaria em nada.

"Pode ir tomar o seu banho e dormir. Eu cuido da louça." Charlie se ofereceu, naturalmente preocupado com o meu cansaço.

Quando eu estava subindo as escadas, me ocorreu um estalo. O Charlie falou em tomar banho? Eu tinha esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Humanos necessitam tomar banho, não é uma coisa opcional como no caso dos vampiros. Eu veria a Bella nua?

Isso seria demais para mim, eu já tinha que me controlar, e resistir à ela, apenas imaginando o que ela escondia por debaixo das roupas. Agora as coisas ficariam muito mais complicadas sabendo exatamente o que ela esconde.

Fui para o banheiro, ainda cogitando tomar banho de olhos fechados, mas com a falta de coordenação do corpo ao qual eu habitava, isso poderia ser desastroso. Mas eu consegui me despir, mantendo os olhos fechados, abrindo-os apenas quando eu já estava dentro do Box.

.DEUS.

Agora eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria mais tirar aquela visão da minha cabeça. A Bella era perfeita, os seios, os quadris, tudo. Era tudo na medida certa, do jeito que eu imaginava. Ela não tinha se quer uma falha.

Os seios dela eram redondos, e pareciam ser o tamanho exato para as minhas mãos. As pernas delas eram longas e bem definidas, e a curva do quadril dela era...indescritível

Ótimo, agora eu vou precisar pensar em muito mais do que o Emmett pelado, para poder me controlar quando eu estivesse ao lado dela.

Isso, se algum dia eu voltasse para o meu corpo.

Vesti os pijamas da Bella e fui para o quarto.

Me perdi em meio aos meus pensamentos e acontecimentos recentes, e não demorou muito para que a sonolência chegasse.

Fechei meus olhos, e pela primeira vez em quase noventa anos de existência, eu dormi.

**[BPOV]**

Como Alice havia me aconselhado, eu deixei os meus instintos me guiarem. Corri em direção àquele cheiro, e encontrei um único cervo, que estava assustado. Devia ter se perdido da sua manada.

Sorrateiramente me aproximei do cervo, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível com as minhas passadas. Quando eu estava mais perto, me coloquei em posição de ataque, assim como havia assistido na mente de Alice, e corri para cima do bicho, derrubando-o no chão.

O pobre cervo, nem se mexeu quando as minhas presas se cravaram no pescoço dele. Logo pude sentir seu sangue descendo pela minha garganta, acalmando a minha sede. No momento que eu tinha acabado com o cervo, pude perceber Emmett e Alice atrás de mim.

"Muito bem Bellinha, vai ganhar um biscoitinho." Emmett falou o mais palhaço possível, enquanto bagunçava os meus cabelos.

"Emmett, os cachorros ficam do outro lado da floresta." Alice o avisou. Por mais que ainda não me agradasse a idéia dos vampiros chamando os lobos de cachorros, e nem dos lobos chamando eles de sanguessugas, era impossível não achar graça.

Como Edward havia saído para caçar há dois dias atrás, não havia necessidade de caçar novamente. Aquele cervo havia sido mais para controlar minha sede repentina, e para o meu treinamento.

"Da próxima vez, iremos atrás de leões da montanha." Emmett falou, enquanto em sua mente, ele me imaginava caçando um leão. Mais uma vez, eu estava no meu corpo habitual.

"Você sabe, que se isso realmente acontecesse, eu seria a caça, né?"

"Cordeirinho, quando você vai aprender que os leões podem se controlar perto de você? Além do mais, no meu mundo, você é mais forte que um leão, só que continua atrapalhada." Ele comentou rindo, ainda das imagens que ele produzia em sua cabeça.

Com o comentário de Emmett, eu senti uma tristeza. Eu sentia falta do meu leão. Quando eu poderia ficar perto dele novamente? Eu sabia que precisava me controlar, só não sabia como.

"_Por que você não faz o mesmo que ele fez?_" Alice disse em seus pensamentos. Eu a olhei curiosa, do que ela estava falando. Não precisei falar meus pensamentos em voz alta, por que ela já sabia o que eu iria dizer. "_Lembre-se da clareira_"

A olhei, ainda intrigada por seu pensamento. Até que me veio a lembrança na mente. Edward havia me falado, que à cada minuto que ele ficava comigo, parecia ser mais fácil dele se controlar, já que ele ficava habituado com o meu cheiro. Era isso que eu precisava fazer. Eu só precisava ficar um tempo com ele, para ir me acostumando com o doce aroma do meu sangue.

Mas, e se eu não conseguisse?

"_Não se preocupe. Tudo vai sair como esperado._" Os pensamentos de Alice invadiram mais uma vez os meus. Sorri agradecida a ela, decidida a confiar que realmente tudo daria certo.

"Se vocês soubessem o quanto é chato essa conversa muda de vocês..." Emmett reclamou, e nós rimos.

Voltamos para casa, e Alice me aconselhou a tomar um banho, para tirar a sujeira de terra e grama. Não era uma coisa necessária, mas os Cullens gostavam de ser o mais normal possível.

Quando eu estava indo para o quarto do Edward, uma coisa me veio a mente.

É preciso tirar a roupa para se tomar banho. Isso queria dizer que eu veria o Edward pelado?

Se eu tivesse um coração vivo, ele estaria batendo apressadamente dentro de mim.

Assim que entrei no banheiro, tirei a roupa apressadamente, e tomei meu tempo para analisar o corpo de Edward.

Definitivamente ele não tinha nenhuma razão para ter baixa auto-estima. Nenhuma mesmo. Sorte que ele não fazia aulas de ginástica, ou os rapazes iriam ficar com inveja se o vissem tomando banho.

Voltando o foco para o restante do corpo...era exatamente como eu imaginava. Eu já o tinha visto sem blusa, mas eu nunca me cansava de olhar para seu peito musculoso, o abdômen definido. E agora eu Havaí descoberto que ele tinha coxas maravilhosas, e um "equipamento" de dar inveja a qualquer homem.

Como me controlar depois de ter visto tudo aquilo?

Eu não podia fazer muito. Eu era apenas uma garota de dezoito anos, completamente guiada pelos seus hormônios, e que agora sabia que o seu namorado era o cara mais gostoso do mundo. Como eu iria me comportar perto dele, sabendo tudo o que ele estava escondendo pó baixo das roupas?

Mas agora, eu não era uma adolescente guiada por hormônios. Eu só esperava que um dia eu voltasse a ser.

Depois do banho, vesti uma das roupas do Edward, e me deitei na cama que ele havia comprado para mim. Escolhi um dos livros dele para ler, e tentei me distrair dos pensamentos sobre o que eu faria no dia seguinte.

Eu já sabia o que iria fazer, e eu não precisava ficar pensando nos contras. Eu não iria apostar contra a Alice. Tudo daria certo.

**Mimy Cullen: **Não sei se esse capítulo está muito bom, mas espero que você tenha gostado ^^ Cara, eu acho que eu não consigo ler uma long fic que não tenha o Emmett, eu sinto falta dos comentários sem noção dele...

**: **Até que ela se saiu, né? Heheheheheh Que bom que você gostou da fic!

**Mari. Piccoli: **Eu tô continuando, não se preocupe =D

**Alline Viana: **Yupi! Seja bem-vinda! Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos. Com relação ao Emmett, tem gente por aqui que já acertou o que ele iria dizer hehehehe

**Poosh Marie: **Obrigada por ter add a fic nos favs e nos alertas. =*

**Hollidaay': **HUhauhauahauah. Isso seria realmente bizarro, se acontecesse nos livros. Mas como minha cabecinha é doida mesmo, essas coisas loucas ficam saindo dela heheheheh

**Lizzy Clearwater: **CALMA QUE EU NÃO ABANDONEI NINGUÉM. EU NÃO SOU O EDWARD. VOU CHORAR.....Ok, depois do momento Jasper....Vocês não sabem o quanto me incentivam quando elogiam a fic. Isso é muito bom mesmo. Eu tenho uma fã? Que fofo *_*

**Colecionador: **Eu tô postando \o/

**Maryne BittenSet.:** É eu sei que tô em dívida com os leitores dessa fic, mas eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para não demorar tanto assim.

**Vanessa S.: **Valeu pelo elogio =*

**Rodrigo Salvador: **Huahauahuaha Ver o homem como mulher sempre é mais engraçado. Fato. É claro que isso irá acontecer em algum lugar dessa fanfic.

**Thamy88: **Obrigada! Tô postando.

**Cacau1005: **Tentar ficar acordado a noite inteira ele não tentou, mas será que ele vai sonhar com a Bella???

**diih-: **Continuando *_*

**.94: **Vindo dele, coisa boa não é, isso você pode ter certeza hehehehe

**Mariie Swan:** Tarado como sempre. Valeu pelo elogio!

**Norashy Tammi-chan: **Huhauahauaauah Vida sexual inexistente, diga-se de passagem. hehehehe

**Kate Simon Cullen: ** Eba, mais uma favoritando *_* Nha o Ed no banho até que não foi tão tarado assim, né? Afinal de contas ele é um rapaz muito respeitável, para o descontentamento da Bella hehehe

**Raffa '-' : **Ele libertar o homem dentro dele no corpo da Bella seria bem estranho hauhauahaua

**SpotSide Hamdec: **Isso é normal de acontecer, geralmente eu começo a ler uma fic, leio só o primeiro capítulo, e depois largo de mão. Quando vou relê-la acabo ficando completamente maluca pela fic. Fico feliz em saber que essa fic conseguiu de alguma forma te conquistar com os capítulos seguintes. Espero continuar o trabalho xD O Emmett é um ser a parte.

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Fico feliz em saber que você está rindo com essa fic, e também sei que demorei séculos para atualizar, mas pelo menos fiz, né? ** =D**

**Loveblack Cullen: **Daqui há dois capítulos são eles na escola hauahuaha Algumas dessas coisas realmente vão acontecer (6) É claro que estão cada vez mais loucas, a pessoa que escreve tem um atestado de loucura assinado pela associação dos pisiquiatras, psicanalistas, psicólogos e afins. No ranking, acho que só fico atrás do Emmett e da Alice. Má? Que nada!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Eu tô com mais medo do Edward caindo pelos cantos como a Bella hehehehe

**Katryna Greenleaf : **Aqui está a prova de que o fã pensa igual ao ídolo...mentes pervertidas pensam a mesma coisa. Pessoa desagradável, fica estragando a fic dos outros. U.u Tô de mal... Brincadeirinha...Mas sério, ou você tá convivendo muito com o Emmett, ou tá adquirindo os poderes da Alice....

**Hinata C. Weasley: **A Bella até que caçou direitinho, até por que aquele era o corpo do Edward. Agora ver o nosso querido Edward cozinhando, só nos próximos capítulos.

**Beijos a todos, obrigada por tudo e até a próxima!**


	6. Aviso

**Hey!**

**Eu sei que faz um bom tempo que eu apareço aqui e eu não tenho a ninguém a quem culpar senão a mim e ao meu bloqueio criativo. A verdade é que eu estou muito interessada a voltar a escrever essa fanfic, mas não sei se conseguiria nesses termos. **

**Eu estava pensando em reescrevê-la e colocar todos humanos, o que me possibilitaria explorar mais coisas na fic do que do jeito que está. Até porquê quando se trata de fics Hum/Vamp eu realmente gosto dos personagens do jeito que são nos livros, com raras exceções é claro!**

**Como vocês se prontificaram a ler essa fic com o plot que eu tinha descrito, eu gostaria de saber sobre o que **_**vocês**_** acham sobre a mudança na hisstória? Por favor, deixem uma review expressando sua opinião. **

**Abaixo segue a sugestão para o novo plot. **

**Beijos e obrigada pela compreensão, **

**Re Lane ;)**

**Sinopse: Dois melhores amigos. Um deles preste a se casar. Uma troca de corpos. Uma grande confusão. AH/AU. Classificação: M. **


End file.
